


E jako elán

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, vyčerpání
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Konec první války přinese do jednoho vztahu změnu.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Series: Od A do Z [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557
Kudos: 1





	E jako elán

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Is for Often](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45013) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Na tohle už začínal být starý.

Ze začátku to bylo jiné: tu a tam schůzka, když měli štěstí, tak jednou za čtrnáct dní. Chvatné, zoufalé osahávání po řádové schůzi – rychlá, ostrá soulož kdekoliv, kde se daly zamknout dveře.

Potom přišel mír, a s ním namožená záda, jelikož se od něj najednou očekávalo, že bude stačit tempu, se kterým příroda nikdy nepočítala. Kouření a píchání třikrát denně a žádná rovná plocha si nebyla jistá. Ložnice, koupelna, kuchyň, salónek, _zahrada_.

Alastor Moody ho jednou přivede do hrobu.


End file.
